prisonercellblockhfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 116
Vera accuses Jim of betrayal for reporting the conversation he overheard. Paul offers to arrange a celebrant quickly to marry Kevin and Doreen. Jock sympathises with Vera, telling her that he was suspended once himself. Bea sulks tearfully for most of her next meeting with Ken, as she still believes he is interested in Kerry. The Department gives permission for Doreen's wedding and Doreen asks Erica to give her away. Jock goes with Vera when she tries again to recover the painting, and the pressure he puts on David is enough to make him hand it over this time. Lizzie finds a lot of costumes left over from a previous play: Ali Baba". Sharon makes herself very unpopular with heartless remarks about Doreen's wedding and Jim's family. Bea congratulates Kerry in succeeding where they had failed and getting rid of Vera. Vera goes out for a meal with Jock and tells him of her fears that she will lose her job after being suspended twice. He promises he will make sure the truth comes out. The next day he returns the painting to Kerry and threatens to make sure she never paints again, so Kerry goes to Erica to withdraw her accusations against Vera. Erica warns David that Kerry's privileges will be withdrawn if either of them give her any more trouble and that she will not be recommending that Kerry will paroled into his custody. Doreen has lied about her size and the wedding dress Kevin has bought needs letting out. Kevin and Doreen are married in the garden . Harry Bone is refused permission to visit Doreen again by Jock, but Jock tells him he might be able to: persuade" Doreen to change her mind ... for a fee. Judy slaps Sharon when she jealously destroys a pot plant she was going to give to Doreen as a wedding present. Lizzie remembers Marilyn and Eddie and wonders if they could distract the screws long enough for Bea and Ken to spend a little time together in private. Kerry has an idea and suggests art classes, and Erica invites a reporter along to observe. Ken is also present and Kerry tells him to go straight to the rec room store cupboard when a little scuffle breaks out between Phyllis and Doreen. Bea is to be the model and she goes to the storeroom to: change" - into someone completely different, though the Arab-style costume makes it hard to see the switch. Bea has a heart to heart with Ken in the storeroom . Vera notices that Sharon has written on her drawing that Bea and Ken are in the storeroom , and rushes to the model to pull away the head-dress to reveal Judy. She then asks the reporter to leave before opening the storeroom door and catching Bea and Ken together . Doreen grabs Sharon's piece of paper and lets Bea know who lagged on her. Erica bans Ken from the prison, confiscates Kerry's art materials and has Sharon moved to a single cell. She asks Vera to let it be known that if any harm comes to Sharon, Bea and her gang will be held responsible. On the way to her new cell, Sharon overhears Jock threatening Doreen and even slapping her across the face when she refuses to reconsider and agree to sell her house. Sharon approaches Jock when he leaves Doreen's cell asking for protection in return for keeping quiet about what she just heard. Captain Barton tells Lizzie that her two sons were fostered and moved away, but her daughter Marcia was married in Melbourne 20 years ago. He tells her he put an advert in the paper and a woman claiming to be Marcia had replied. Vera and Jock find Sharon lying at the bottom of a flight of stairs with her neck broken . Judy is kneeling beside her... Next Episode Episode 117 Category:1980 Episodes Category:Episodes